Once a cheater, Always a cheater
by VolleyballFreakIsInTown
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Joe and Miley were the perfect couple and were deeply in love. But then why did Joe cheat on her? Miley's devastated and is stubborn to take him back, but is it for a good reason? Moe and Nilly


**Hi this is a short one-shot that I wanted to do because well there's not many like them out there and I wanted to put some ideas on that people could build off of. Plus there's not many out there that have some drama like this out there. I think? But enjoy this while I try to finish the other chapter for my other stories. LOL :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING but the plot and Stacy along with Mr. Hawkins**

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I'm the happiest girl alive. Who am I? My name's Miley Ray Stewart and I go to Sea View High. Why am I happy you may ask? Well I have THE perfect best friends named Lilly, Oliver, Nick, and Kevin. I have the most AWESOME dad you can ask for! I have an annoying brother that can be over-protective at times but I love him anyways. And finally, I have the BEST boyfriend in the world. His name's Joe, and he's a senior while I'm just a sophomore. I know, age difference but when you're in love age doesn't matter, right? He tells me he loves me and I love him too. His brothers are Nick and Kevin and they came to this school last year and we all became friends instantly, but Kevin graduated last year and just started his Freshman year last fall. My life's perfect and everything went up this part in my life. But what goes up, sadly must come down. Hopefully mine isn't soon ;)_

_Love, Smiley_

"COMING!" I yelled to my dad as he called me to come downstairs for school and I jogged down grabbing my book-bag and my cell phone, then checked my reflection one last time.

"Hey bud" my dad said kissing the top of my head

"Morning daddy" I said giggling and grabbed three pieces of bacon and some eggs and started eating while my dad got me some orange juice. I ate it quickly and grabbed me a water bottle and a piece of toast and ran out when I heard the horn from Joe's car.

"See you after school daddy!" I said running out and opened my door and buckled my seat belt biting the toast and saw Joe smirking

"What?" I asked after when he didn't start the car

"No good morning or hi Joey, fine" he said turning the car on after huffing and I giggled as he drove to school and opened my door and I expected him to hold my hand but he walked right past me.

"Are you still mad at me from this morning?" I said confused and he huffed as I giggled again

"Aw, I'm sorry Joey" I said pouting and he was trying to look away but he couldn't and started smiling

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked and he smiled

"I think you know what would make me feel better" he said and I laughed and leaned in too then pecked his cheek quickly and ran off having him chase me and I squealed a bit as he turned me around kissed me right there and then pulled away after we were losing breath.

"I love you so much" he said grinning and I smiled

"I love you too" I said and we quickly pecked each other and turned to see Lilly and Nick

"You two are so cute!" Lilly said squealing as I blushed and Joe just wrapped his arm around me

"I know" Joe said cockily and kissed my cheek which made me blush more

"Nick why can't you be that sweet with me?" Lilly whined and I giggled as Nick glared at Joe then turned to Lilly

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to hug her but she just stepped away

"You never do anything that cute for me" she said looking down as he groaned

"Come on Lils you know I love you, what about that time when I took you on our first date to the beach?" he asked smiling

"You pushed me in the water" Lilly said her tone straight

"And I gave you my lucky jacket that you know is special to me and my dog tag" he said after and Lilly sighed as he kissed her

"I love you" he said and she smiled

"I love you too" she said back

"Lillian Truscott and Nicholas Gray there will be no such public display of affection of that sort in this school" Mr. Hawkins said and walked off

"Ha Ha, you guys got caught" I said in a sing song voice

"So you and Joe have been caught at least twenty times this last month" Nick said back and I turned red again but noticed Joe wasn't here

"Where is Joe?" I asked and both shrugged

"I don't know maybe at his locker" Lilly said and we walked towards it with me in front but I stopped at the sight in front of me. There was the head cheerleader and school slut Stacy kissing Joe with him boxing her in and her hands on his chest, while Lilly and Nick ran into me.

"Miley why'd you stop?" Nick asked and saw 'them' and got angry as I tried to hold my tears back but I couldn't and I ran off to the one place I knew would help sooth me and my emotions, the music room.

**Joe's POV...**

I was in a make-out session with Stacy then felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What?" I asked annoyed for being interrupted

"How could you do that man?" Nick asked angry and I noticed Miley running and Lilly looking back and forward sadly and felt guilty

"I-I

"I don't want to hear it, Miley's treated you better than any of your past girlfriends and this is what you give her back!" he yelled causing some people to whisper

"Joe you're my brother and family comes first, but I'm ashamed to look up to you and call you my older brother" Nick said and stormed off with Lilly following

"Come on Joey, who cares about them- I cut her off

"Miley's the only one who can call me Joey, and who cares about them?!" I asked losing it

"That's my brother for crying out loud, that's family, that's blood! and I just screwed up with the one person who understood everything I did and the one who always put me before anything she wanted to do. I just lost the love of my life because of you and my stupid hormones!" I said and stormed off looking for Miley. We had free-period first and I knew where Miley would be.

I heard music playing from a guitar and stopped and my heart ached as I heard the song she was playing. It was the song she said she wrote and would sing whenever someone breaks her heart and I promised her no one would break her heart as long as I was here, and what hurt the most was I was the one who broke her heart.

_**I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll **_

**_I thought maybe we were gettin' somewhere  
But we're still nowhere at all  
I watched your tail lights fading  
I tried but it the tears won't fall  
I remember what it feels like  
To know love and have it taken away  
I can't think of what I learned right now  
But I'll be thanking you someday_**

**_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_******

I heard sobbing at the end and opened the door and ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her only to have her push me off

"G-get away f-from me!" she tried to yell but her tears were taking control

"Mi please" I begged

"NO! YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" she yelled and I felt my heart break even more

"Miley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"Don't give me that bull, they all say that but if you didn't mean it then why did you do it!" she yelled as her eyes were red from crying but the tears were just slowly rolling down

"She came onto me-

"NO, don't even go there Joseph! YOU had her boxed in, it wasn't the other way around!" she yelled as more tears cascaded down her cheeks and her blue eyes turned icy

"Don't you ever come near me again!" she yelled and tried to walk out but I grabbed her arm

"Please Miley, I love you" I said and she broke down but still pulled away

"No, you, don't" she said with a sob in the middle of each word and my heart broke at those three simple words

"Please don't lie to me Joseph, I think I deserve better than that" she said quietly while tears still made their way down her cheeks

"Why don't you want to be with me?!" I yelled and she cried even more

"I DO WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" she yelled back and I was quiet and confused so she continued

"I do want to be with you, Joe, I really do but you cheated once and lied saying you wouldn't hurt me. You know how hard it is for me to open up to people and you took advantage of it and broke not only my heart but my life to a million pieces Joseph. I really love you Joe and I always will" she said softly and walked out leaving me standing there with tears coming down my face. I wasn't one to cry but I couldn't stop myself. I lost her. I ran out hoping to cath her somewhere and spotted her at her locker.

"Please Miley, I want to work this out! I promise not to hurt you or cheat on you again" I said grabbing her arm when she was at her locker and her eyes were red and glossy again

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she said quietly

"I'm sorry Miley, you know I am" I said begging her to cave but she was looking down confused

"I have a question Joe, what did I do to deserve this? I-I mean was I not pretty enough, did I do something wrong? What?" she said now crying again as she looked up and I felt a crack in whatever was left of my heart.

"I was stupid to do that Miley, but I promise you it wasn't your fault, but I won't cheat on you again, just please let me into your life again." I said desperately

"I-I can't" she said sadly with tears down her cheeks and mine coming back

"Why not?" I asked now having my own tears make their way down my face, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was this girl in front of me who was breaking my heart with everything she did and said.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater. I'm sorry Joey, I love you but maybe we just weren't meant to be" she said quietly crying and walked off leaving me to think

_Once a cheater, Always a cheater_

**_

* * *

_**

**I know you probably hate me for not putting them together at the end, but hey it was a Moe because they were in most of it. LOL well now back to my other stories :) anyways REVIEW! **

**Please? you know you want to hit that purple button SOOOOOO bad! haha. thanks for reading! ;)**

**_song: Driveway by Miley Cyrus_**


End file.
